


Binding Ties

by roxy55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy55/pseuds/roxy55
Summary: Lance never thought much about his soul mark, only that it was painfully large, obnoxious, and being on the back of his hand everyone could see it. Most people paid it no mind, everyone had their own unique mark. While his may be odd it was nothing new, but these things could never be left alone forever.





	Binding Ties

Meeting Prince Lotor for the first time, face to face, brought back shudder inducing memories, painful times that felt as if were only days ago. Lance never thought much about his soul mark, only that it was painfully large, obnoxious, and being on the back of his hand everyone could see it. Most people paid it no mind, everyone had their own unique mark. While his may be odd it was nothing new, but these things could never be left alone forever. When Lance first arrived in the Castle of Lions Allura recognized his soul mark as something ghastly, and after throwing him to the ground she gave him a cold shoulder for two weeks.

It took a few days for Lance to catch on, Allura refused to explain why the mark made her despise him, but there was a sliver of hope within him that believed maybe she shared his mark. Figuring out his mark was the symbol of a tyrannical force that committed genocide sent Lance spiraling into self-destructive anxiety and guilt. 

When he saved Coran’s life Allura tried to let up on how obvious her disgust was, eventually they warmed up to each other and Lance could relax around the princess. 

That didn’t change the way Lance was stricken with fear at each appearance of his soul mark, whether it was used for propaganda or decoration behind a galra general speaking to the paladins through video. There was no possibility of a positive outcome for his soulmate and him, not with a war roaring on with no end in sight. 

 

Meeting the Blade of Marmora should have proved to Lance that there are galra who aren’t bloodthirsty, and should have given him the hope that his soulmate could be good. Still, they bore their own symbol that relayed a message of freedom and rebellion, nothing near his soul mark. Even when Lance became comfortable fighting at their side and defending their integrity, it only served as a distraction from a part of himself. 

 

Being so caught up in the war against the Galra Empire, his soul mark was pushed to the back of his mind, it wasn’t really an issue until it was. 

When Prince Lotor exited his ship, made of the stolen comet, and took off his helmet electricity ran through Lance’s veins and his heart raced a thousand beats a minute. Sure, he was nervous because this was Zarkon’s son and previously the emperor pro tempore, but it was like a switch flipped in his brain- lighting everything afire in mere seconds. Suddenly the mark on his hand meant something and weighed down his entire body, even when it was hidden beneath his paladin armor. 

During his time as a paladin Lance learned how to suck up his feelings and keep stumbling forward with remnants of stability, so when everyone raised their bayards he did too. Knowing that Lotor was his soulmate didn’t change everything he had come to know about the prince, which was still conflicting information but it was information. Some of it was bad which was to be expected considering his familial ties. 

Frantic thoughts made his insides quiver and Lance could only hope the others hadn’t noticed the fact that he was on the edge of having a panic attack. Everything is fine. Maybe his twisted thought process is wrong, maybe his feelings are wrong and if Lance looks for the soul mark it wouldn’t be found. What ifs were only enough to keep the blue paladin from crumbling under pressure. 

Team Voltron was familiar with the voice of Prince Lotor, but in person everyone stood at an awkward stalemate. “Princess Allura, Coran, Paladins of Voltron, I greatly appreciate your willingness to meet with me. Beyond my ship I am completely unarmed, you can lower your weapons.” 

“Why should we believe you? You’ve caused us plenty of trouble in the past, you can still lie to us now.” Pidge spoke abrasively, breaking the silence of unsure, nervous paladins. 

“Search me if you must, but it is no secret that I have no reason to fight alongside the galra when they call for my execution. I am here because I narrowly escaped betrayal at the hand of my generals, and several of my father’s fleets. This may be a last resort, but we both want the same thing.” Lotor paused when seeing that only Allura let her weapon slowly fall, “But, if my words are not enough to convince you then I will comply to your wishes, so that you may believe me.” 

Wanting nothing more than redemption for his soulmate Lance followed suit and put away his bayard, hiding his ragged breathing behind false expressions of distrust. 

“Then you will join us in dining hall, after I have put you in handcuffs.” Allura declares. Coran scrambles over to the princess handing her the cuffs, and retreating a few feet back appearing just as on edge as everyone else. 

There was a shift in the paladins when Lotor raises his wrists, everyone but Lance arming to attack at the first movement, and he speaks almost proudly, “Then you will have to remove the previous pair, in my escape I couldn’t manage the time or effort to rid of them. Certainly if you have handcuffs you have tools to remove these?” 

It was the only physical evidence they had to prove Lotor’s words, and Lance wanted to believe him except it wasn’t hard to see the motive behind parading the broken restraints. It was a cold, unrefined show of manipulation that wasn’t heavily cloaked.

When Allura begrudgingly approached the prince Lance forces himself to look away, his left hand brushing over where his soul mark was hidden, and moves to stand shoulder to shoulder with Coran. The other paladins were teetering between putting away their bayards and standing at attention, but he understood their fear of Lotor lashing out at the princess. Their hesitance and fear is justified, but Lance knows to keep his distance from any important decisions- he didn’t want his bias getting in the way of what is necessary. 

“I don’t know if I can do this” Lance can’t help muttering to Coran, knowing of all people he could trust the altean in keeping his secrets when it is necessary. He is one of the few people Lance feels comfortable confiding in. 

“You just need to stay strong, and know that everyone here is there for you to lean on.” Coran doesn’t move his gaze from Allura as he speaks, “This is strange for all of us, but we can get through it.” Lance tried to keep the words with him, yet still as they escorted the prince to the dining hall he walked weaponless between Hunk and Pidge holding his right hand by the wrist. 

Since Keith left with the Blade of Marmora Lance sat last in the row of paladins on one side of the table, with Allura at the head and Lotor at her left, and he couldn’t decide if having an easy escape was a good thing. He didn’t want to make a scene or look weak, but all of this could become too much with a few words. All of the guilt Lance had felt when he first met Allura was resurfaced and hit like a freight train.

“I don’t expect an honest answer, but before you were deemed an enemy by Zarkon you actively worked against us, how do we know you will not betray us once he is defeated?” Allura asked once everyone was settled.

Since Lotor had arrived he hadn’t let his stoicism break, and still as he answered that hadn’t changed, “Time will tell, but I have no doubts that our motives align well past stopping my father. My hope is that any alliance you may allow will not be short-lived.” 

“What are your plans then, you would really help us in killing your father and freeing planets from the Galra Empire? I find it hard to believe that is what you’ve been working towards before now.” Allura says, no one else dared speak up. 

Lotor did not answer right away, Lance could see a shift in demeanor that the others might not have caught, “When I was given my father’s throne I attempted to fix the long damage he had procured, though there would never be enough time in the universe to make up for such change. He built an empire on death, and I knew sudden change would be dangerous, with the threat of uprisings and galra soldiers fighting to take the throne in my absence. Still I took the risk in appealing to their beliefs, while still planting the idea of gaining alliances instead of conquering.” The confidence that seeped from the prince dwindled as he continued, “It was a scramble to get these things done, because I knew Haggar was working to bring Zarkon back and to get rid of me.”

“In such a position you had the chance to rid of Zarkon completely, if you really knew that he was still alive why didn’t you? We wouldn’t be here, but now we might not have a chance at stopping him.” Allura had tensed and was leaning forward in her seat, not masking her frustrations. 

“Maybe I could have,” Lotor crosses his arms and leans backs into his chair, “his death would have easily been masked as a result of Voltron. It would have been a nasty blow to their reservations, but I might have gotten away with it. However, I was under Haggar’s scrutiny. One wrong step and I would have lost everything, as I have now.” 

They spoke of plans once it was settled that Lotor would serve better as an ally than a prisoner, as the princess emphasized that she wouldn’t have let him go free. With the prince cooperating the paladins were able to figure out that he was gathering pieces of the teludav so he could harvest the quintessence between realities. Lotor also took care to mention that his failure to do so led to his generals’ betrayal. 

Allura said they had time to figure a solid plan out to take down the Galra Empire, but with Lotor here and complying for the short time it felt dangerous to wait any longer. At the drop of a hat he could just as easily turn on the paladins. 

Sitting with blank stares and empty minds could still be deemed as pointless, so after a short snack provided by Hunk they were allotted time to recover from the battle. Soon Keith, the Blade of Marmora, and rebel fighters would be joining them on board. Until then they were given time to recover from the battle. 

As they were walking through the door she interjected, “Would someone walk Prince Lotor to the holding cell, I have business to deal with and I can’t watch after him.” It was as if she was speaking of a child who was being put away in a play pen or daycare, with a cruel undertone. 

It felt off and for the first time today Lance didn’t hold back on his thoughts, “Is he staying in the cells while he’s here? I don’t see how we’re supposed to learn to trust him if we lock him away at every given change, and I don’t see how we can rely on him for help in the war if we can’t trust him.” 

He was surprised to have Shiro side with him, “Lance has a point. If you can’t watch him and don’t feel comfortable leaving him alone we could at least take turns watching after him, until he’s proven to be trustworthy.” 

“I suppose, if you guys are willing to put in the extra work.” It went unspoken that they should be armed in case Lotor did attack, “Figure out shifts among yourselves, I will be in the bridge if you need my assistance.” 

Lance let out a breath of relief when it was agreed that he would be watching after Lotor later in the evening. For the short moments before the rest of the coalition arrived Lance could recover from the battle, and even though in the back of his mind it was still evident that he needed to hide his soul mark Lance could change out of his paladin suit. Anything but his armor would be infinitely more comfortable. With Lotor trailing at his back he wouldn’t have been able to stay levelheaded when it mattered, this would give Lance a moment to breathe and gain a sliver of control over his emotions. 

He wasn’t even sure he wanted to bring up the topic of soul marks if given the chance, and there is the possibility that galra don’t have soulmates. There was even the rare case that one soulmate didn’t care for the other, leaving them to the mercy of other. Lotor could definitely do just that, he had the potential. 

It must have been less than an hour when the paladins were called back to the dining hall, as the Blade and rebels must have arrived. Lance walked in after Pidge, the others sitting at the table and notably Lotor sat at one end of the table. A protective strike flared in Lance as Keith sat at the prince’s right, with his guard uncharacteristically down. Despite knowing that Lotor is his soulmate it didn’t bode well with him that they sat so close, he couldn’t know what was being said. 

Taking his place at the other side of Keith, Lance took extra care to keep his hands in his lap, and kept his budding questions at bay. Instead, Lance directed his attention across the table to their guests who were settling for the meeting.

There was only mindless chatter between separate groups until Allura entered the room, with Shiro and Coran walking a few paces behind. The black paladin flinched a little, which Lance easily connected to Keith’s presence, but nothing was said. It didn’t look like Keith noticed anything had changed until the princess was sitting down and about to speak. 

“The original plan was to expand the coalition and taking down the empire with small victories, which was working for a short time.” There was no doubting that Allura was eyeing down the galra prince, “But, now we know that Zarkon is alive and we have Prince Lotor. We need a new approach.” 

One of the rebel leaders didn’t hesitate to respond, “We all heard that Zarkon is actively searching to execute his son. Wouldn’t it be more dangerous to keep him, it will be impossible to make any progress if the empire is constantly on our tail.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Lance can see Lotor shift back, but he doesn’t move to defend himself. Instead the princess speaks, “Our hope is that with Lotor on our side we may gain an advantage, that time will be of little concern. And Zarkon has tracked us before, it was nothing we couldn’t get past.”

Another person spoke out, “How do we know Lotor isn’t going to betray us, he is still galra and for a short time had a wide following he could turn back to. His ship could be bugged, how do we know he won’t lead Zarkon right to us while providing intel on our plans.”

“I can scan his ship for bugs, and if anything is found I’ll destroy it. It wouldn’t be in our favor to completely get rid of Lotor’s ship, but it is always an option.” Pidge speaks up, when Lance looked to the prince for a reaction there was still nothing. 

“Until we can trust that Lotor is not lying his intel is useless, but with his insight we may be able to exploit a weakness in the empire. He could be instrumental in the downfall of Zarkon, but this time there won’t be someone to attempt any restoration.” Allura declares across the room. 

For the first time the prince reacts, “That may not be the case, during my time as emperor I knew several galra who wanted to take my place, however I will not be able to gain control of the empire again after being condemned by my father. Instead you will have to take over, or if you so choose destroy what is left. If left alone there will be someone to take control of the empire.” 

A few rebels murmured between each other, but it was one of the Blade of Marmora’s soldiers that replied, “Whatever it may take to seize the empire you will have us on your side, however the image of galra on the side of justice may encourage change.” 

“When the time comes and Zarkon falls I think it would be in our benefit to exploit Lotor’s place at our side as well, even if he is less than willing to do so. Lotor may be a fugitive now, but he was once their leader and prince.” Pidge points out, with an undertone of apprehension. 

There was no sign of protest, though Lance didn’t miss the way Lotor sunk back into his seat and crossed his arms, uncomfortable at the notion. 

“Until then,” Allura broke through the sudden chatter of excitement, “We continue looking for distress calls and hitting outposts, it is necessary to weaken the empire before we strike.” 

Keith interjects, “Since we’re here now, the Blade of Marmora has been looking into a new quintessence being harvested by the empire. Lotor, what do you know about the new quintessence, and are you the one who has been collecting it?” 

“Yes, I was stockpiling the quintessence. It was meant to strengthen the empire but more importantly aid in the construction of ships that could pass between alternate realities. I have already learned that it didn’t work.”Lotor’s frustration seeped into tense muscles and the twitch of a frown played at his features.

For a moment all of the paladins, save Shiro, looked amongst each other at the mention of alternate realities. It was still a sore spot for Allura who grimaced at the mention. 

“Why did you want to travel to other realities?” Keith pushed forward, now fully facing Lotor and paying no mind to how all eyes were directed his way. 

Lotor answered, “To reap the benefits of an untold amount of quintessence.” 

The answer was too simple, and Keith seemed to catch on to that as well. He narrowed his eyes and tried again, “What were you going to do with all of that quintessence?” 

“As I’ve said, to rebuild the empire to it’s former state. To move away from needless bloodshed, while securing my rule over the empire. By no means did I ever intend for my father to gain control again.” Lotor replies, caution now evident in his poise and tone. 

“You’re not telling us everything.” Keith confident in his assumption continues, “If you were planning something we’ll figure it out eventually, you may as well tell us now.” 

Kolivan moved from his spot behind Keith and spoke up, “Princess, it might be better if we took the prince back to our base and interrogate him. This is a time sensitive matter, and we have techniques to guarantee that the information he gives is honest. With Zarkon alive I-“ 

Within seconds fear seized Lotor’s heart, as if in one fell swoop his composure was put under pressure. “You may not believe what I say, but torturing me is stooping to my father’s level. I have no reason to help you gain power over the empire if you will continue his reign just the same.” The prince sneers, looking like a cornered animal rather than the regal figure he previously adorned. 

Allura is the only one to react outwardly, “There’s no need for that, and it would only be fair to give Lotor a chance to prove himself. He’s not wrong either, we can’t rule with a bloody fist as Zarkon did.” 

“And if that doesn’t work?” 

The princess sighs, “We will figure that out when the time comes, for now Lotor stays here.” 

As everyone settles Lance notices he was holding his breath. What would he have done if Allura agreed? If his soulmate was going to be taken away and tortured, what could he have done? Looking to the Lotor, who still appears shaken, Lance decides he would thank her later. 

Once the meeting began to drawl on Allura pushed to an easy, nearly redundant conclusion that they would be targeting an outpost and work towards reclaiming solar systems and planets. It was a step by step process that they were forced to follow until Lotor could be trusted, and even then there was no guarantee the prince would be able to provide enough information to end the war. 

As they were dismissed, Lotor to be passed on to Hunk, Lance forced himself to dismiss Keith’s return in order to avoid any form of confrontation by or about Lotor. Even though Lance had burning questions for the former paladin, and part of him missed Keith’s company, he was one of the first from the table. Lance pushed himself up from the table as the formal setting dispersed into mushed conversation and scattering of groups. 

Coran gave him a knowing glance that dug its way under his skin, giving way to general irritation because everything about this left him dazed. 

When Lance just passed behind Lotor’s seat an unexpected hand darted for his wrist and pulled him forward with an unforgiving grip. It took all of his willpower not to squeal like a child, whether it be in surprise or deadly panic. Claws dug into his wrist and the prince’s free hand tugged back his sleeve. It shouldn’t have been surprising that it was his soul mark that was now exposed to the world, but more importantly was now the center of attention. 

“Hey, what the quiznak are you doing? Let go.” Lance tugged at his wrist a little, but Lotor simply looked up to meet his nervous gaze and tugged him an inch tighter against the table. 

It was hard not to notice the cocking of weapons echoing through the room, all of the paladins were standing from their seats, and Kolivan now barred a knife at Lotor’s back. Having a room full of fighters against the galra undeniably made this the safest room to be with Lotor, but that didn’t keep his fear from spiking when the prince unceremoniously latched onto him. 

Lance caught a glint of wonder in the prince’s eye, an unexpected emotion to see from the persona Lotor has presented so far. “This is unexpected.” His words were hushed, not meant for the now captivated audience, as his gaze softened and grip loosened. “I always assumed the mark was a show of ownership by my father, clearly I am wrong. You share the mark in the exact placement as mine, what does it mean?” 

When the prince looks back up Lance’s heart stammers, this was not something he wanted to talk about yet. He certainly didn’t expect this to be their first conversation, and a topic that is typically considered private is now being showcased to the Blade of Marmora, and his teammates, and the rebel fighters. 

“You don’t know?” When Lotor was silent it was answer enough, and Lance couldn’t help the light flush now reaching his face. “Well when two people share a mark, or a phrase, on their body it’s called a soul mark. It means they have a special bond, that they’re soulmates.” 

Lotor retracted his hand from Lance as if he was burned, staring now with distraught eyes that refused to look up. “I see. I never knew such a thing existed, I apologize for startling you.” It was easy to tell the prince wanted to say something else, Lotor had to force it out, “I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” 

The paladin was left unsure of how to react, or what to say. Lance wasn’t expecting any form of a romantic gesture by the prince, but he never would have predicted a fearful response. It was no help that Lotor had a mass of weapons and ruffled paladins ready to retaliate. 

Bemusement left Lance at a loss of what to say next, decidedly uncomfortable with all eyes on them. “I’m just going to go.” He didn’t look back. 

After a scolding shower, purposefully not keeping track of time, Lance took to sitting at one of the larger windows looking out into the stars. The isolation was equally therapeutic as it was harmful, it was far too easy to over analyze everything that happened. There was no way to know if any future relationship with Lotor was possible, or if Lance wanted anything to happen, so dwelling on the mess of a first impression was stupidly pointless. 

Holding his head at the temples Lance had to resist the urge to hit his head against the nearest wall. He shouldn’t care what Lotor thinks, but his words were too vague not to worry. It didn’t help that the connection could potentially be used against Voltron now that Lotor knows, as they couldn’t be sure what the prince was planning behind their backs. While it could be used to convince and change Lotor, it could also be used as a way to convince Zarkon to become more forgiving of the prince. And there was always blackmail. 

When Lance first met Allura there came an underlying fear that his soulmate had the potential to come between the team, but now that he’s finally faced with no solution in sight worry flooded his system. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed when footsteps echoed trough the halls- it was easy to get lost in the stars. Lance tired to pay no mind to whoever was passing by, but wasn’t given the luxury of peace as they were standing at his back, he could feel it. To keep from groaning Lance dug his fingers into his palm before turning to face his guests, which to no surprise was Hunk and Lotor. Likely his friend was passing on the duty of prince-keeper for the day. 

There was no way to know what Hunk said about him to Lotor after figuring out they were soulmates. If he was lucky maybe nothing, but the prince probably had questions. Lance made no effort to appear remorseful, “I didn’t realize it was time for me to watch after Lotor, I must have lost track of time.” 

“It’s not necessarily your turn yet,” Hunk swayed in his spot with a lull to his words, “but, we got to talking and there’s some things Lotor wanted to know. I just thought it would be a good idea for you guys to talk while there’s down time.”

It wasn’t what Lance wanted to hear, but it was predictable. “Sure, and I’ll take over watching him so you don’t have to wait up.” Lance struggled to hide his reluctancy, but it was painfully obvious what Hunk was trying to do. 

Hunk turned to leave and Lotor was left standing a few feet away, looking uncomfortable in his skin. As Lance looked at the prince he came to the slow realization that it would be too easy to fall for him. Wordlessly he returned to staring out at the stars. 

“This is where you come to think.” Lotor sits beside him, having the decency to put a safe distance between them, stating more than asking a question. 

Lance doesn’t spare a glance his way, “Only recently, I used to spend time in my lion’s bay.” 

“What changed?” Lotor asks after a moment of silence. 

Noticing his fingers were still digging into his palm Lance forced himself to relax and let go, “I originally was the blue paladin, now I am the red paladin. And there hasn’t been much time to just sit and think.” 

“War does enjoy to rob us of the simple joys in life.” Lotor pauses before asking, “If you do not pilot the blue lion, then am I correct in assuming it is Princess Allura who does?” 

“Yes, she does pilot Blue.” Lance felt it wasn’t his place to elaborate, unsure how much Allura would actually want the prince to know, while also still avoiding any meaningful conversation that he wasn’t ready to address. 

But of course Lotor is persistent, disquieted by the silence, “Lance, if I upset you earlier it wasn’t my intention. I wasn’t aware of the implications behind the mark, let alone that it was possible someone would share the burden of bearing my father’s emblem.” 

Lance couldn’t help frowning, “I’m not mad at you, it’s not like you did anything wrong earlier.” He turned to face the prince, “It’s just, knowing who you are now brings certain things to light.”

“Is it because I’m male?” Lotor tilts his head to the side, “The yellow paladin didn’t share much on the customs of humans, but he did say you tend to be flirtatious towards women.”

Lance cried out, “No, definitely not. I like guys and girls, that’s definitely not it. It’s just,” there was no good way to say this and now he was flustered- leaving his mind a frantic mess. “I don’t know what to think. I was already nervous at the prospect of having a soul mate, and a giant purple mark on my hand made it hard to ignore or hide. I’ve only been in space for a few months now, less than a year for sure, and for a good portion of that time Allura hated me because of my soul mark. So I learned to dread meeting my soulmate. I certainly didn’t expect the son of Zarkon to be my soulmate, I can’t imagine what the others are thinking.” 

Letting his shoulders slump Lance looks away and rests his head in his hands. “Sorry, that was a lot. I don’t expect you to understand, or care.” 

“I hear your concern, but once this is all over I assume you will return to Earth and it will solve most of your problems. You can go on to live a happy life amongst humans, I won’t be around to inflict any worry or pain. And Allura seems to have adapted, though my presence may reopen old wounds.” 

He can’t help scoffing, “Unless you’re dead or you betray us you will go with me. My family expects to meet you, so long as you aren’t a serial killer they’ll be thrilled to know I have found my soulmate.” 

Lotor grimaces, something he said must have struck a chord. “I don’t know where this war will lead me, but I would guess telling Allura I want to go to Earth would send her into a fit. She wouldn’t allow it now, she may never allow it.” 

“Last I checked it wasn’t her planet, I’m the one who lives there, and you’re my soulmate. That seems to be my territory, I would ask Shiro before her.” 

“Nevertheless, while visiting Earth may sound appealing I expect to have my hands full with whatever will be left of the Galra Empire. I may not rule it, but Allura made it clear she has no qualms to take advantage of the remnants of my status.” Lotor doesn’t acknowledge that in the short time they had inched closer together, the likely hood of the Lance leaving if any boundaries were broken still looming over him. 

Silence grew until one or the other was brave enough to speak, easy questions and answers allowing for simple understanding. It didn’t have to be said that neither wanted to concentrate on the war, instead they spoke aimlessly late into the day with a new found desperation to know one another. Lance told stories of his family’s shenanigans, and spoke of Earth with a wistful gleam in his eye. Lotor spoke of his time in exile, as he came to know the generals who most closely resembled family until he betrayed them. 

Everything was surface level, but for now that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a short story, I haven't planned beyond this and really this is just to work past some writer's block that I'm dealing with (bc writing is hard :/ ) I wanted to have a scene about what happened with Keith & Lotor saving him, like a really explosive reaction w/ the team, but that didn't happen because I realistically think the show will breeze over that so I'm doing the same... for now. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading, this wasn't truly edited so if you see a huge mistake let me know!


End file.
